


domestic bliss

by Mothervvoid



Series: We Belong to a Wicked Hallelujah [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hurt No Comfort, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, what a beautiful day to yell at god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothervvoid/pseuds/Mothervvoid
Summary: Unfair, you think. But life is hardly ever fair.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: We Belong to a Wicked Hallelujah [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> the first paragraph has some suggestive stuff in it but other than that /shrugs

Domestic bliss, of course the thought has crossed your mind. Lazy mornings in bed, the sheets down to your waists, legs tangled together. Pinned against the kitchen counter, a smile on your lips that can be felt through a kiss. The sweet tang of sex permeating the air, a gentle tug to the base of your tail.

Yes, you’ve considered domestic bliss.

But your eyes open once more to your harsh reality. A reality controlled by an elder primal that picked your soul out of the many thousands, the unrepentant Mother Crystal that gave you visions and cursed you to lose over and over. Lose people. Lose parts of yourself. Cutting them off, little by little; another sacrifice for the greater good, another sacrifice for the good of the star. 

A reality controlled by two elder primals summoned forth by desperate peoples, grappling with forces they didn’t understand. Both alike in their use of puppets, having grown so weakened by their initial fight that they could only continue their war through proxies. Through you.

Through him.

_Unfair_ , you think. But life is hardly ever fair.

_Sorry Elidibus. It was never meant to be._


End file.
